


【kkl】金木樨

by ikutat0ma



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikutat0ma/pseuds/ikutat0ma
Summary: K/T之前看到在日日本人的友人说台风过后空气里全都是桂花的味道。又想到风雨天气是如何昏沉沉的美妙，如此就多了一个这样的短故事。与现实人物/团体无关，纯属捏造。曾经说过不搞现实向，所以大概算是日常发想，并无具体设定。（死鸭子嘴硬）





	【kkl】金木樨

**Author's Note:**

> K/T  
之前看到在日日本人的友人说台风过后空气里全都是桂花的味道。  
又想到风雨天气是如何昏沉沉的美妙，  
如此就多了一个这样的短故事。  
与现实人物/团体无关，纯属捏造。  
曾经说过不搞现实向，所以大概算是日常发想，并无具体设定。（死鸭子嘴硬）

金木樨

一觉睡醒已经是傍晚了。虽然和白天也差不多，天都是灰蒙蒙的一大片，风吹得街上的树木都将要折断一样的发出悲鸣。手机屏幕发出的荧光打在堂本刚脸上，他用食指尖端的侧面滑动着那一块屏幕。  
台风啊……今年好像特别厉害的样子。  
蓝牙音箱发出的机械女声提示成功连接，不出二十秒，不知道哪位异域歌手的吟唱又一次填满了房间。总是稍微能让人安心一点的音乐此时听起来加倍的昏昏沉沉，他缓慢地移动自己的指尖，在被命名为光一的聊天框里有一搭没一搭地打字。  
おっさん，现在安安全全的躲在家里吗？发这一句话用了好久，他在打字的时候看到对话框对面显示正在输入，然后又取消。嗯，发送。  
“在静冈县。”收到了很简短的回复呢，是那个人的风格……诶！？静冈？？！  
不管怎么样，工作也好，麻烦你快去避难哦。他想了想，加了个生气的贴纸发过去。  
准备开车回东京了，你在的吧。  
到底有没有在听人讲话啊！台风不会开玩笑哦。  
应该还有时间。在家等我。  
之后就没有回音了。大概是在开车……可恶，又不能真的打电话过去骂他一通。  
他看了一下时间，还是出去买点防灾备品好了。他戴上口罩和帽子，甚至还罩了一件雨衣，一个人去超市，夹杂在人群里，搬了两箱子食品和水回家。有些费力地踮起脚把胶带贴在窗户上，检查了水电煤气。  
已经两个半小时没有联系了，总是有点担心他的。  
先做点饭吧。  
咖喱在煤气灶上敦到冒着泡泡的时候，堂本刚看了一下手机。有几条消息，点开看了都是亲友发来的问候。一条一条回复了之后，他把咖喱盛进保温饭盒，有些无力地缩回了沙发上。外面已经开始下雨了，空气很凉，把困意全都带进他的家里。  
呼……哈……  
急促的敲门声传来，他被吓了一跳。动作有些慌张地打开门，他看到了还拎着两个便利店的袋子的，湿透的堂本光一。“找便利店找了很久啊……”他看起来没什么精神，垂着眼睛，头发被打湿了贴在脸颊两侧，运动服看起来已经被雨水浸泡的很重很黏了。他张开手臂，想去抱自己，马上就停滞了，缩回了手。“つよし，稍微借一下浴室哦。”  
啊，你快点去，厨房里有咖喱等会要吃哦。堂本刚不知所措地侧身让堂本光一通过，他走过的地方留下了一道细细的水渍。  
水汽从门缝里挤出来，浓稠的好像炼乳。他可以明显地听到水声，也许那个人还在用自己的沐浴露。他抱着一杯热茶，继续缩进沙发里，眯着眼睛拿起平时插着线香的底座用指甲在釉面上不着力度地划过去。  
半梦半醒间堂本刚感觉被抱在怀里，湿漉漉的一撮头发贴着他的脸颊。“嗯……洗完了？去吃饭啦。”比起催促，在口腔里懒洋洋打了几个转才被吐出来的话语更像是撒娇。“路上吃过了。有点想你，让我抱一下。”  
最后还是在劝他吃掉也许已经不再烫嘴的咖喱之前缠在了一起。还是自己主动贴上去的，碰到他的嘴唇的时候停留着的还是很多年以前第一次触碰的感觉。堂本刚伸直了手臂，在自家相方的脖子后面交叠，侧过了头也闭上了眼睛。有多久没有接吻了呢，粘稠的，让皮肤发烫的吻。大脑发出微弱的缺氧的信号，昏昏沉沉起来，他的身体前倾，感觉到了一只手伸进自己的T恤下摆，停留在胸口。  
“嗯呼……”喉咙口是粘稠的奶油焦糖酱，把微弱的喘息也变得浓郁甘甜。毛茸茸的脑袋也钻到里面。啊，被，被含住了……“喂…胸部那边不可以啦……”真是苦恼，自己的话对这个人总是没什么威慑力啊。  
上衣被急匆匆地脱掉，呼吸出来的水汽也变得灼热而面红耳赤。“提案……让我先去拿个润滑……”他挣脱了怀抱，还有最后一点点理智驱使着缩着肩膀一溜烟跑进储藏间。转身回来时发现光一垂着头，竟然生出雨中的流浪大型犬的既视感来。  
肉体慢慢地倒下去了，倒下去了。膝盖被分开的时候没做什么抵抗，很自然地放在那个人腰际。冰凉滑腻的感觉和异物侵入后穴的感觉果然还是最糟糕了。“唔…感觉好……奇怪。你快点嘛……”用尽了撒娇的功力。他明显感觉到堂本光一身体一震，呼吸声也加重了。  
手指摸到自己的大腿根部附近，轻轻搭在堂本光一的手腕上：“快一点，拜托了。”他就这样低着头，低着头，数着在一点点推进的手指。  
最后大概是快一点了，在手指换成他的性器之后脑子就运转过速了。酥酥麻麻的感觉如同蚁群疾走在他的脊柱上，除了把光一的肩膀抱得更紧一点没什么余地想其他的事情了。明显能够感觉到他也在动摇。那就干脆……凑到耳边，然后……“兄さん…お願い…好热……”  
反正把你也拉进来就好了。完全无视堂本光一还在愤懑地念叨什么，他慢吞吞扭了扭腰。随即被按在沙发靠背上，性器在后穴更加用力地抽插。肩膀被拥在怀里，说实话这个人的腱子肉箍得人生疼，又突然涌现出马上就要融为一体的错觉来。往哪里躲藏好呢，玩过火了……  
在漫长的，风雨交加的黑夜里，被拥抱在怀里苏醒过来，有点暖和了，呼吸和灵魂的一角缠在了一起，胸腔的起伏渐渐同调。  
好困啊。  
台风过后的第一天走出家门，金木樨的香气扑了一鼻子。堂本光一打了个喷嚏，闷闷不乐把半张脸埋进外套领子里。  
香的太过分了。他恶狠狠地带着鼻音抱怨。  
我倒是很喜欢带着香气的，湿漉漉的空气呢。并肩的那个人这样说，把他的手臂又往怀里抱了抱。  
鞋跟踩在被风雨打在地上的小小的金木樨上，黄色的花瓣和雨水和泥沙混在了一起。


End file.
